dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bounty Hunter (3.5e Class)
Bounty hunter Bounty hunters are total badasses who can find anyone and bring em in for rewards of gold and fame. Making a Bounty hunter Abilities: Strength and Constitution for beating up bad guys, Intelligence for more skills, Wisdom for Tracking, and Charisma for talking to people about where bad guys are. Background: Bounty hunters track down and capture fugitive criminals. Characteristics: Bounty hunters have contacts, are totally fearless bad asses who can find and beat up anyone. Races: Anyone can always be a bounty hunter, all they need is a target, and the promise of rewards. Alignment: Bounty hunters are usually any non-lawful alignment. Because usually lawful people let police handle stuff. Starting Gold: 6d4 times 10 gp (125 gp). Starting Age: "Moderate" or "As fighter" Class Features All of the following are class features of the Bounty hunter. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Bounty hunters are proficient with all simple and martial weapons as well as with a Sai, Whip, Hand Crossbow, all repeating crossbows and Net. Bounty hunters are proficient with light and medium armors and with bucklers but not any other shields. : If a Bounty hunter can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The Bounty hunter’s attack deals extra damage any time her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the Bounty hunter flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and it increases by 1d6 every two Bounty hunter levels thereafter. Should the Bounty hunter score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a sap (blackjack) or an unarmed strike, a Bounty hunter can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty. A Bounty hunter can sneak attack only living creatures with discernible anatomies—undead, constructs, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures lack vital areas to attack. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vulnerable to sneak attacks. The Bounty hunter must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A Bounty hunter cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment or striking the limbs of a creature whose vitals are beyond reach. : A Bounty hunter gains Track as a bonus feat. : A Bounty hunter knows everyone around and adds 1/2 of his Bounty hunter level to gather information checks. (Su): Beginning at 3rd level, a Bounty hunter is immune to fear (magical or otherwise). Each ally within 10 feet of her gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. (Ex): Starting at 4th level, a Bounty hunter can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She retains her Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if she is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, she still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. If a Bounty hunter already has uncanny dodge from a different class she automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. (Ex): Beginning at 8th level, a Bounty hunter can move at his normal speed while following tracks without taking the normal –5 penalty. He takes only a –10 penalty (instead of the normal –20) when moving at up to twice normal speed while tracking. (Ex): A Bounty hunter of 10th level or higher can no longer be flanked. This defense denies another Bounty hunter the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more Bounty hunter levels than the target does. If a character already has uncanny dodge (see above) from a second class, the character automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead, and the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum Bounty hunter level required to flank the character. Epic Bounty hunters Sneak Attack: The epic Bounty hunter’s sneak attack damage increases by +1d6 at every odd-numbered level. : The epic Bounty hunter gains a bonus feat every four levels after 20th. He must qualify for the feat as normal. Human Bounty Hunter Starting Package Weapons: Rapier and Longbow. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 6 + Int modifier. Feat: Improved Initiative. Bonus Feats: Track from class and Weapon Focus (Rapier) for Human. Gear: Chain Shirt. Gold: 6d4 X 10. Bounty hunters in the World Adventures: Like earlier stated the bounty hunter normally works for pay. Others just have exceptional skill and decide to put that badass skill to good use. Organizations: Bounty hunters are lone wolves, badass lone wolves. NPC Reactions: Their usually scared of the bounty hunter. Bounty hunters in the Game Adaptation: Have the Bounty hunter go to the jails and as bails bondsman about missing fugetives or just look at wanted posters in the local inn. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class